fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Houses (Chapter)/Script
Narration Great Tree Moon The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again once again spring to life across Fódlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree. The continent of Fódlan, said to be protected by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region long held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty–the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heeds no king or emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fódlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony. Movie: The Archbishop (A scene of a green forest in sunlight. The Knights of Seiros walk with Jeralt, with Byleth walking behind with Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard. Byleth studies each of the students.) * Dimitri: '''This will be your first time at the monastery. I’d be happy to show you around. * '''Claude: '''It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad. * '''Edelgard: Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough. (The trees part to reveal a grand collection of buildings on top of a hill. A large collection of buildings comes into view among the trees.) * Edelgard: 'There it is. Garreg Mach monastery. ''(A montage of scenes within the monastery grounds, showing the cathedral and treasure rooms, and teachers and their students at work. The group of travelers enters the monastery. Jeralt stops and looks up.) * '''Jeralt: Rhea's here. (Byleth looks up and sees a woman on top of a balcony, with green hair and dressed in elaborate robes. Rhea looks down at Jeralt and Byleth.) * Rhea: I wonder... Did the flow of time bring you here? Event: Return of the Former Captain Audience Chamber | Great Tree Moon (Daytime) * Jeralt: '''It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now... * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Her? ** Choice 2: You've been here before? * Jeralt: ** Choice 1 response: You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn't you? The archbishop...Lady Rhea. ** Choice 2 response: I've never spoken of this to you before, but...many years ago, I was a knight here. I reported to the archbishop...Lady Rhea. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The archbishop? ** Choice 2: Lady Rhea? * Jeralt: 'As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea. ''(Rhea and Seteth arrive) * '''Seteth: '''Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop. * '''Jeralt: Right. Hello. * Rhea: '''It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this? * '''Jeralt: '''Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke. * '''Rhea: So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not? * Jeralt: Yes…born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child…but I’m afraid we lost her to illness. * Rhea: I see. My condolences. As for you…I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: My name is... (Relationship with Rhea up) *** Rhea: A fine name indeed. ** Choice 2: ... *** Seteth: You must at least show the basic courtesy of telling us your name! Do you not think you are being a bit rude to the archbishop? *** Rhea: It is all right, Seteth. My dear, I am called Rhea. I am the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. In truth, I was only being polite. I already know your name. And a fine name it is. * Rhea: From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy. * Jeralt: Hmph. * Rhea: '''Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not? * '''Jeralt: You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but… * Rhea: '''Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell. Event: A Pair of Professors '''Audience Chamber | Daytime * Jeralt: '''I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while…and I’m afraid your services are requested as well. * '''Byleth: (I must…work here?) ** Choice 1: As a mercenary? ** Choice 2: As a servant? * Jeralt: 'Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea. ''(Hanneman and Manuela arrive) * '''Manuela: '''So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are! * '''Jeralt: Er, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for. You can handle things from here. Good luck. (Turns to leave, and adds in a whisper) And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard. (Jeralt leaves.) * Manuela: Oh. It's you, then? So young... * Hanneman: '''Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know. I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further. * '''Manuela: I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You're a physician? ** Choice 2: You're a songstress? (Relationship with Manuela up) * Manuela: ** Choice 1 response: I look too pretty for that line of work, do I? But yes, when I’m not teaching, I can be found in the infirmary. If you’re ever lonely, please do come and pay me a visit. I would love to– ** Choice 2 response: Of course. Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you've heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera Company's beautiful, peerless– * Hanneman: Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela. Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you haven’t yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you? * Manuela: '''Do you really not know? Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor. * '''Hanneman: The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus. * Manuela: Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance. * Hanneman: '''To think that the next emperor, king and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy. * '''Manuela: '''I’ll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble. * '''Hanneman: Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory. * Manuela: The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You’ll need it. Advisory Room | Daytime * Seteth: Have you no intention of changing your mind, Rhea? Appointing a stranger–a child no less!–as a professor at our esteemed academy is– * Rhea: I have made my decision, Seteth. I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That “stranger” is Jeralt’s flesh and blood, after all. * Seteth: I can’t say that’s all too comforting. How trustworthy is this Jeralt character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you…please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk. * Rhea: Seteth. They have my trust. Let that be enough for you as well. More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will towards the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach. * Seteth: 'Yes, that matter is of great importance as well. I shall continue my investigation. Rhea… For now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with the utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence. Movie: The Academy ''(Byleth sits reading a book. At the sound of a bell, they rise and walk outside. The Golden Deer House gather around a map, which Claude is discussing. The Black Eagles gather around Edelgard as she demonstrates. The Blue Lion House are in the training grounds, practicing combat. Rhea welcomes Byleth to the audience chamber.) Monastery Exploration 1 Rhea * '''Rhea: I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officer's Academy. Correct? To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Please let me know if you accept it. Once you have finished, come and speak with me. Alois and Seteth * Alois: Ha! I imagine you were a bit surprised that I recommended you as a professor here. Frankly, we had someone else in mind for the role, but they ran off during our dustup with the bandits. Can't entrust students to someone who's abandoned them once before, huh? * Seteth: You saved the lives of the students you came across. That, at least, was admirable. Now, you should make the rounds. Go around the monastery and see that you greet everyone. Edelgard * Edelgard: So you've accepted a teaching position here... Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire. I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. I wonder if you'll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles... I hope you've had a chance to meet everyone. Would you like to know more about any of the Black Eagles? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes. *** Edelgard: **** (Edelgard) Me? Well...some think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there's little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. What else... Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities. **** (Hubert) ''Hubert is the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. You may think his blood runs a bit cold, but... Heh, actually, that's rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you'll see he's quite astute and reasonable. **** ''(Ferdinand) For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival and is always trying to challenge me. It's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers. That family is...perhaps too pleased with its own status. **** (Linhardt) ''He's remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of...well, napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire. **** ''(Caspar) He's the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he's always so eager to prove himself. He's overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him. **** (Bernadetta) She's Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she's shut herself away in her quarters and doesn't care to leave, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she finds her way to class. **** (Dorothea) Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy. **** (Petra) To the west of Fódlan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She's incredibly smart and studious. ** Choice 2: No. Dimitri * Dimitri: Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am simply a student. And I've heard word that you are to become a professor here. Delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery. I hear you're investigating the different houses. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes. *** Dimitri: **** (Dimitri) ''Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me... It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think? I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one... I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped. **** ''(Dedue) Dedue was born in Duscur, and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years. He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's a kind and good-natured young man. **** (Felix) Felix is the heir to House Fraldarius. He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a good guy. He gravitates towards people who are skilled. Perhaps you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime. **** (Ashe) He's the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I'm certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm. **** (Sylvain) Sylvain is the heir to House Gautier. He is a capable person who highly values his friends. That said... Well, he's always been a bit of a...ahem, skirt chaser, so to speak. Pardon my bluntness. I speak with him about it often, but it doesn't seem to help. **** (Mercedes) I hear she was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she's actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her. **** (Annette) Annette is Baron Dominic's niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She's cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night... **** (Ingrid) Ingrid is Count Galatea's daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain and myself. She is diligent, industrious and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet. ** Choice 2: No. Claude * Claude: Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. I guess that means I'd better introduce myself properly. I'm Claude von Riegan. I'm from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don't worry too much about all that madness. I'm guessing you don't know which class you'll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you'd like ours. We're not as...difficult as the other two. Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet? Care to know more about anyone? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes. *** Claude: **** (Claude) (laughs) Piqued your interest, have I? As luck would have it, I'm pretty curious about you as well. But what's life without a bit of mystery? Let's just spend the next year or so learning about each other, little by little. **** (Lorenz) He's the heir of Gloucester territory. If you haven't already picked up on it, he's a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady's man. That said, deep down he's really devoted and honest... Though I wouldn't mind never hearing him talk about his noble obligations ever again. **** (Raphael) He comes from a merchant family, but his parents died in an accident. Seems like he's had a rough life. Despite all that, he's just about the most cheerful guy you'll ever meet. His passions are training, eating, and... Actually, that's about it. **** (Ignatz) He's the second son of a merchant family. Since his brother will inherit the business, he's training to become a knight. If you ask me, doesn't seem like he truly wants to be a knight. He's probably just doing it to please his parents... **** (Lysithea) Lysithea is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun in this place, you know? **** (Marianne) Marianne is Margrave Edmund's daughter...and that's pretty much all I know about her. She doesn't interact much with other students, so I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of folks here have never even heard her speak. **** (Hilda) Hilda is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brother coddle her quite a bit. If you look up "lazy" in the dictionary...her picture won't be there because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I guess. **** (Leonie) Leonie enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary. I think she said that her father is a hunter. She's pretty blunt and as stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she's hoping to repay her village for helping to send her here. ** Choice 2: No. After speaking to all three house leaders * Byleth: '''(I suppose I should return to Rhea...) Student in front of Black Eagles Classroom '''Student: This is the classroom of the Black Eagle House, which is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Our house leader is Princess Edelgard. There are many other nobles among our ranks as well. Hubert and Petra * Hubert: I am Hubert. A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of Her Highness. You have my most sincere thanks. This is Petra. She has come all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess. In Fódlan terms, she would be called heir to the throne. * Petra: Hello. I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with...no, I am pleased to have met you. Caspar and Linhardt * Caspar: 'Is it true that you saved Edelgard? That's incredible! The name's Caspar, by the way. Pleased to meet ya! * 'Linhardt: '''Linhardt. Good-bye. * '''Caspar: Yeesh, Linhardt. How'd you get into the academy with those manners? So, are you a student here too Maybe we'll be in the same class! Bernadetta and Ferdinand * Bernadetta: Ah! What?! I don't talk to strangers! * Ferdinand: Bernadetta, this is no stranger! Our house leader owes this person a great debt. Is that not right? I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire's foremost house. Are you going to join our class? I look forward to getting better acquainted with you. Dorothea * Dorothea: Well now, you don't have a familiar face. What brings you here? Oh, my name is Dorothea. Before I joined the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire. You should hear me sing sometime. Student in front of Blue Lions classroom * Student: This classroom belongs to the Blue Lion House. Our house leader is Prince Dimitri. All of us here hail from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Sylvain Female Byleth * Sylvain: Well, well! It must be my lucky day today, being approached by such a beauty. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like. Male Byleth * Sylvain: Hey there. Are you the mercenary who saved His Highness? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like. Mercedes and Annette * Mercedes: And who's this? You don't look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery? * Annette: Oh, Mercie! Do you think this is that mercenary people have been talking about? * Mercedes: Now that I think about it, that does sound like something Dimitri may have said... I suppose you'll be enrolling at the Officers Academy too then? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend– * Annette: I'm Annette! It's nice to meet you. Ingrid and Felix * Ingrid: I have heard all about what you did from Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you. * Felix: He also said you're quite skilled. And he doesn't just say things like that. I look forward to sparring with you and beating you. * Ingrid: Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away? Oh! And, uh...you may call me Ingrid. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ashe and Dedue * Ashe: Hi, there! You must be the one everyone's talking about. I'm Ashe. Great to meet you. This here is Dedue. He serves Prince Dimitri. * Dedue: I have heard that you rescued His Highness. Words cannot express my gratitude. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt. Student in front of Golden Deer classroom * Student: The Golden Deer House is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Our house leader is heir to the Alliance's leadership, House Riegan. We have plenty of other prominent nobles as well! Raphael and Leonie * Raphael: Are you someone's guest? The dining hall's that way if that's what you're looking for. * Leonie: No, Raphael. That's Captain Jeralt's kid. Hi, I'm Leonie Pinelli–Captain Jeralt's first and greatest apprentice! I'm sure he's told you about me? * Raphael: Nice to meet you! I'm Raphael Kirsten. Who are you again? Hilda and Marianne * Hilda: Hey, are you that mercenary? Everyone's been talking about you. I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril. And her name is... * Marianne: M-Marianne von Edmund... * Hilda: Are you joining the Knights of Seiros or something? Well, I look forward to seeing more of you! Lysithea and Ignatz * Lysithea: So you're the skilled mercenary who saved Claude, are you? * I'gnatz:' Oh, you are? It's such an honor to meet you! Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants. * Lysithea: And I am Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it. Lorenz * Lorenz: Ah. You must be that renowned mercenary. Perhaps you'd like to join me for a cup of tea sometime. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it. Jeritza * Jeritza: What do you want? I am Jeritza. I teach here. Weapon instruction. These are the training grounds. Good-bye. Gatekeeper * Gatekeeper: Greetings! You must be the new professor. What a pleasure! As for me, my job is to stand here at this glorious entrance and leisurely watch over the comings and goings of everyone. Make folks smile, you know? Er...and by that, I mean...to vigilantly guard this entrance with my very life! No levity whatsoever. As of now, nothing to report. Jeralt * Jeralt: Here I am again, the office of the captain of the knights. That said, I'm merely here to assist. Apparently the current captain is getting on in years. I hear the captain has a hard time keeping up with the responsibilities of the job. (sighs) ''That's where I come in. Hanneman * '''Hanneman:' This is my research laboratory. I've worked hard to furnish it with the rare materials and purpose-built equipment required for my work. Manuela * Manuela: Hello, Professor. Dropping by so soon? Are you ill? This is the infirmary, you know. If you're ever wounded or sick, do feel free to drop by. Or if you would like a nice cup of tea. Would you? Well, some other time. Cyril * Cyril: I'm real busy, so could you please move along now? Thanks. OK now, what else did Lady Rhea need doing today? Tomas * Tomas: Welcome to the library. Here you may find literature from the far reaches of Fódlan. I am Tomas, the librarian. If you have need of me, do not hesitate to ask. I have worked here for...hm. I have lost track of the decades, it seems. Event: A Critical Choice Audience Chamber | Morning * Rhea: How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls. * Seteth: Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires. * Manuela: The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them. * Hanneman: Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses. * Byleth: '(Which house will I choose...) ** ''If the Black Eagles are chosen: *** 'Rhea: '''So, you have chosen the Black Eagles, led by Edelgard. Correct? ** ''If the Blue Lions are chosen: *** '''Rhea: So, you have chosen the Blue Lions, led by Dimitri. Correct? ** If the Golden Deer are chosen: *** Rhea: So, you have chosen the Golden Deer, led by Claude. Correct? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes. ** Choice 2: No. * Rhea: ** Choice 1 response: Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity. ** Choice 2 response: Are you having trouble deciding? Please, open your heart to the will of the goddess and choose carefully. (When final choice has been made) * Seteth: They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them. (Flayn approaches) * Flayn: Brother? Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt. * Seteth: I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent? * Flayn: No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly… Who is this? * Seteth: This is our newest professor at the academy. * Flayn: '''Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance. * '''Seteth: '''Let us focus on the topic at hand. There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all. Black Eagles Route Event: Students of the Black Eagle '''Black Eagle Classroom | Daytime * Caspar: Wait. So our new professor is...you?! I didn't see that one coming! * Dorothea: Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude? * Linhardt: You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him. It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap. (Linhardt leaves) * Bernadetta: Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and...please don't talk to me too much either. (Bernadetta turns her back to Byleth) * Dorothea: (sighs) ''I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into... * '''Ferdinand:' I hear we are rather close in age, Professor. I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle. * Byleth: I don't mind at all. * Petra: You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings. * Dorothea: Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around someone so slim and attractive has a gut! * Petra: Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language. * Edelgard: Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others. I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness. * Caspar: Sure, sure. Now let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action. * Petra: Why will the ice be broken? Is this a custom I have missed in my studies? * Caspar: Not real ice, just the ice of...um... Well, it just means let's get to know each other. * Bernadetta: I don't want to train! Let's stay in the classroom and...learn from a book. * Dorothea: Let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor? * Linhardt: Zzz... * Ferdinand: I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate. The esteemed Black Eagle House requires order. (Various members of the Black Eagles argue and gesture) * Hubert: Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you. * Edelgard: Ugh, they're not normally this...rowdy. I do hope you can manage, Professor. Blue Lions Route Event: Students of the Blue Lions Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime * Annette: Wait! Does this mean our new professor is... No, I really can't believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions! Oh, I am so sorry, Professor! You just look the same age as the rest of us, and… Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue… * Byleth: '''I don't mind if you treat me as a friend. * '''Annette: You say that, but...I just don't know about all of this! * Dimitri: '''I'll admit, it doesn't sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show you due respect. * '''Sylvain: '''Sure, but if the professor says it OK, shouldn’t that be enough? That is…if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we’re already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right? * '''Dimitri: Well, we’re not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably… I concede. If the professor says it’s fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully. * Ingrid: 'As for me, I'm not sure I can manage... * '''Mercedes: '''You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult. You’re fine with that too, right, Professor? ''(Byleth nods) * '''Felix: '''Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you’re capable of. * '''Dimitri: You aren't wasting any time, are you, Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle. * Felix: '''Hmph. * '''Ashe: '''Pardon me, but I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference. If that’s OK with you… * '''Dimitri: Ashe, I don’t have you speak of merely watching. You should join us as well. * Mercedes: If you get injured, simply say the word and I’ll patch you up straight away! * Dedue: Your Highness. Do take care not to go overboard. * Dimitri: You worry too much, Dedue. I'll be fine. I promise. * Sylvain: '''My companions! Is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades as a way to bond with each other? * '''Ingrid: '''Huh, I never thought of it that way. Well, if that’s how you feel, I suppose you’ll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground? * '''Sylvain: Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too hard on me. * Dimitri: '''Well then, Professor, what do you think? As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you’ll fine none who work harder. I’m certain we’ll cause our fair share of trouble, but I’m very much looking forward to the year ahead. Golden Deer Route Event: Students of the Golden Deer '''Golden Deer Classroom | Daytime * Hilda: Wait. What?! Are you really our new homeroom professor? * Ignatz: Is that true? You aren't quite what I pictured... Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean that the way it sounded. * Hilda: '''I was sure you'd be roped into joining the knights! * '''Claude: Don't tell me. You chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I'm flattered, really. Heh, whoops. Now that you're our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully. * Byleth: I don't mind. * Claude: Oh? Well, then! Since we're pretty close in age and all, I suppose formalities aren't all that necessary. * Lorenz: One must truly marvel at the exceptionality of this appointment. Becoming a teacher to students almost the same age as yourself. How...unusual. I've heard you are a skilled mercenary, but I cannot shake my discomfort at your new position. * Raphael: Are you really as strong as they say? Let's see your biceps! I bet I've packed on more muscle than you! * Ignatz: I doubt that. Apparently our new professor was personally recommended by Alois, one of the knights. * Claude: As far as skill goes, I saw it with my own eyes. What's more, Teach here is the child of the most renowned former captain of the Knights of Seiros. * Leonie: I heard! There's no way a child of the captain isn't worthy. It's simply not possible. * Lysithea: The captain? Who are you talking about? * Leonie: '''Captain Jeralt, of course! The most notable captain of the Knights of Seiros and a peerless mercenary. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: He's not that well known... ** Choice 2: You're exaggerating a bit. * Leonie: Hmph! It doesn't matter what you think of him. Captain Jeralt deserves nothing but respect. * Lysithea: Hm. Well, after working as a mercenary alongside a father figure such as he, I have high hopes for our professor. * Hilda: Just because someone is special doesn't mean their children are special too, Lysithea. Assuming that a child is going to be exceptional just because of their lineage is a bad idea. Don't you agree, Marianne? * Marianne: Huh! Oh... Um, yes. I suppose so. * Leonie: Well, we can find out for ourselves in battle. I can't wait to see what tactics you've learned from the captain. * Raphael: A battle? Shouldn't we have a welcome party or something first? I'll get the meat! * Lorenz: How savage. I propose a nice conversation over tea instead. I am more than willing to procure some high-quality leaves. * Raphael: Tea? You can't get to know someone over tea. If there's no meat involved, it's not a party! * Lorenz: Your common sensibilities are grating to my noble ears. Please quiet yourself. * Claude: Sorry for the bickering, Teach. As you can see, the Golden Deer is a rowdy bunch. We're not especially unified. You'll find nobles and commoners alike here. Those who are dedicated to their studies alongside slackers. But, hey, that just makes your life more exciting, right? I really hope you're looking forward to the year ahead as much as I am. (Byleth nods) Event: The Crest Scholar's Office Crest Scholar's Office | Daytime * Hanneman: Say, while you're here...I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won't hurt a bit. Promise. You don’t know about Crests?' '''Well, allow me to tell you everything–absolutely everything–about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take a while. Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one can dive deeply into said topic, one must first understand what Crests are. They are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now. * '''Byleth:' And you believe I have a Crest? * Hanneman: I suspect as much, yes. But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood.' '''However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest’s bloodline end up inheriting that Crest’s power. Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all. * '''Byleth:' ** Choice 1: Do what you can to find out. (Relationship with Hanneman up) ** Choice 2: There's no need to look into it. * Hanneman: ** Choice 1 response: Yes, of course. I'll get to the bottom of it straight away. ** Choice 2 response: I most strongly disagree! There absolutely is a need. My Crest research is of critical importance to the church, I'll have you know. Since you are now a professor here, I must insist that you aid in my research. Of course...there are those who lack the foresight to aid in my endeavors, such as that stubborn Seteth. But such individuals are the rare exception. * Hanneman: Now then, please go ahead and hold out your arm over this device here. (Image of Byleth's shadow over the Crest Analyzer) * Hanneman: 'What is this?! A pattern I’ve never seen before… Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling! Ahem… Pardon my unrestrained jubilation. I have much to consider. You may leave now. I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done. ''(Hanneman turns away) Hmm… What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry… or perhaps… What in the world? Oh, I see… It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual… * '''Byleth: ... Monastery exploration 2 Sylvain *Conversation ** Sylvain: Well, there's Dorothea, Hilda, and Mercedes. Lady Rhea's quite the beauty too. And I must admit, I've even checked out Professor Manuela once or twice. You know, Professor, I think I'm going to like it at the Officer's Academy. There are beautiful girls as far as the eye can see... *Share a Bite quest ** Sylvain: If I have to eat in that filthy dining hall, I prefer to invite a cute girl to dine with me. Beforehand, I'll find out her favorite foods so I can order them. She's happy, I'm happy. I haven't missed a move! Pretty great, huh? ** Sylvain: Heh, so you're getting right to it! I'm impressed to find someone who's more proactive than I am. Nice going, Professor. All right, then. Next time will be my turn! (quest completed) Pre-battle Black Eagle Route Event: The Black Eagles Rise Blue Lions Route Event: The Blue Lions Rise Training Grounds | Daytime * Dimitri: Ah, it's finally time for the mock battle. I'm eager to put my skills to use. And you, Professor? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm looking forward to it. (Relationship with Dimitri up) ** Choice 2: I hope we can win. * Dimitri: ** Choice 1 response: Excellent. I have high expectations for your command. That said, I've no doubt it will take everything we've got to pull a victory. ** Choice 2 response: I wouldn't worry too much about it. If you command use as you did back in the village, I have no doubt we'll be fine. * Dimitri: Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain, but I'm positive we can win. (Claude and Edelgard approach) * Claude: '''Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries–we'll just join in now. * '''Dimitri: Nice try, Claude, but I do not intent to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two. * Claude: Well now! King words from his kingliness. If that's the case, we'd better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess? * Edelgard: Right. No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two. * Dimitri: '''Haha, there's nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let's not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing, after all. * '''Edelgard: Hmm... Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition's mindset. * Claude: Hey, now! If you two are getting this fired up before the battle even starts...it'll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please, carry on. * Dimitri: '''A good point, Claude. I apologize–that wasn't my intention. At any rate, let's vow to make this a productive battle, shall we? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Don't go too hard on us. *** Claude: No use trying to hide how you really feel, Teach. I can see it in your eyes–you don't intend to lose. ** Choice 2: I don't intend to lose. *** Edelgard: Oh? In that case, I won't hold back. (Manuela and Hanneman arrive) * Manuela: Aw, how precious. Looks like you and the students have become fast friends. * Hanneman: While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's about time for the faculty strategy meeting. * Claude: Ah, how time flies! In that case, I'll see you later. * Edelgard: I look forward to assessing your abilities. I hope you don't disappoint. Golden Deer Route Event: The Golden Deer Rise Battle Black Eagles Route Blue Lions Route Golden Deer Route Post-battle Black Eagles Route Event: The Mock Battle (Black Eagles) Blue Lions Route Event: The Mock Battle (Blue Lions) Reception Hall | Afternoon (Black screen) * Dimitri: 'Professor! I've been looking for you. ''(Dimitri and the Blue Lions approach Byleth) * '''Dimitri: I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as both a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. What do you think? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: A victory celebration? ** Choice 2: I'm invited? * Dimitri: ** Choice 1 response: Of course. After all, we fought hard out there. Such exertion is bound to make anyone hungry for respite, don't you agree? ** Choice 2 response: Of course. Why wouldn't you be? * Sylvain: Come now, Professor! We can't very well celebrate without the key to our victory present. * Annette: He's right! He really is! We were only able to win because we had your help, Professor! * Felix: Yes. Compared with that boar who knows nothing save frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent. * Ingrid: '''Felix! You really ought to stop picking fights with His Highness. * '''Dimitri: Don't worry, Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely. And I must agree that the professor's tactics were truly extraordinary. I have much to learn. * Mercedes: Oh, sure, but today was exhausting, I'm so hungry I can barely stand... * Ashe: To be honest, so am I. Let's head to the dining hall. Together. (All the Blue Lions leave except Dimitri and Byleth) * Dimitri: Professor. I'm sorry to intrude, but...you don't look too happy for someone who just won. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You're mistaken. ** Choice 2: Is that so... * Dimitri: ** Choice 1 response: You say that, but your eyes tell a different story. ** Choice 2 response: Hm. Well, I understand how difficult it can be to accept joy sometimes. I'm sorry for prying. * Dimitri: '''I know we only just met, so this may be difficult for you, but... I'd love nothing more than to share our happiness with you. Joy can be so fleeting, after all. We're all in this together...so I hope you will consent. I'm sure the rest of the class feels the very same. Well...come along, Professor. Let's enjoy the fruits of our labor! Golden Deer Route Event: The Mock Battle (Golden Deer) Event: Report: Great Tree Moon '''Audience Chamber * Rhea: Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I did. ** Choice 2: Not really. * Rhea: ** Choice 1 response: I am so happy to hear it. Nothing would please me more than if you would use this coming year to grow closer still. ** Choice 2 response: Oh? Well, you have only just met them, so I suppose that should come as no surprise. * Seteth: Of course, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle. (Byleth nods) * Rhea: '''As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: My mission? ** Choice 2: Bandits? * Seteth: Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood? I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget, and I despise repeating myself. * Rhea: 'I can sense something special within your heart... I have high hopes for you. ''(Rhea and Seteth leave) * '''Sothis: Bandits, they say… * Byleth: '''?! * '''Sothis: Do you recall when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct? * Byleth: '''... * '''Sothis: '''Have you no words for me? Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me! You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Right. ** Choice 2: I do not understand. *** Sothis: Whatever shall I do with you? I am alive within the confines of your heart. I am unknown to all but you. But through your eyes and ears, I see and hear. Just listen to your heart, as you are doing now, and we may speak like this. That is all that I know. * Byleth: '''... '''Zanado, The Red Canyon | Daytime * Kostas: What is this nonsense?! All I was told was to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible! No one said anything about the Knights of damned Seiros being on our trail! * ???: You have proven yourself worthless. Distracted by something so trivial. I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback. But now a child of the knights’ former captain is in play. How interesting. * Kostas: Hey! This isn't what I agreed to! * ???: Hiring a mercenary as a professor. What was that woman thinking... * Kostas: Are you listening to me?! How do we finish this?! * ???: You die. * Kostas: Wh–What? * ???: Underestimating the knights was an amateur mistake. One you will pay for. The road to eternal torment awaits you all. Now I must locate your replacements... (??? disappears in a flash of red light.) * Kostas: Wait! Get back here! Damn you! Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts